


I Know

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Arguing, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Touching, wall stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: After filming GMMore1084, and discussing Rhett's fender bender on the five, Link is a little frustrated and Rhett is entirely oblivious as to the reason.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afangirlsplaylist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirlsplaylist/gifts).



> This was a long-overdue gift for [@afangirlsplaylist](http://afangirlsplaylist.tumblr.com) as a part of my 800 follower giveaway on tumblr. I hope you like it, lovely! <3
> 
> **Recommended Listening:**  
> [SYML - Fear of the Water](https://youtu.be/8rsGxL8p9qI)

“I don’t know what your keyboard did to piss you off, but it sure is takin’ a beatin’ over there.” Rhett turned in his chair.

Link rolled his chair closer to his desk. “Someone around here needs to actually do some work.” Link punctuated his sentiment by slamming the enter key.

“Ho, hokay,” Rhett leaned back, his hands cupped behind his head. “Everybody look out... Neal’s in a bad mood…” He crossed his legs, his foot resting on his knee. “I get it.”

Link’s fingers stilled on the keys and he drew in an annoyed breath through his nose. “Of course you do.” He turned in his chair to face Rhett, head cocked to the side with brows raised. “That’d make sense… wouldn’t it?” Link ran his hand through his hair and let his head fall back, resting on the back of his chair. “Always thinkin’ you know everything,” he muttered under his breath.

Their office fell silent, neither saying a word, but their communication had never been limited by their ability to speak. The subtle shift of a brow, or quirk of the lip, had been employed during many a meeting. Decisions were often made without a word spoken, entire days in their shared office passing in comfortable silence.

Link chewed on his lower lip before he nudged his glasses up his nose and got up. He paused, his mouth falling open for a moment as though preparing to speak, but he simply shook his head and stalked toward the door.

“Link.” Rhett jumped up, following behind, and grabbed him by the elbow as he reached for the door knob “Tell me what’s—”

“Let go, Rhett.” Link spat through his teeth, his arm tensed.

“Link… what the hell is going on?”

Link turned around and shoved past Rhett, moving to stand in front of their shelves of knick knacks. He faced the window, his hand to his chin.

“I’m assuming it’s something I said.”

Link shook his head. “More like something you didn’t,” he huffed.

Rhett stepped closer, resting his palm on Link’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

“Why?” Link spun around, eyes shining, just a hint of a glaze. “You didn’t.”

“What are you talking ab—”

“You’re such an idiot!” Link shoved Rhett backward, leaving him to stumble into the door. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He stepped into Rhett’s space, looking up at him through squinted eyes.

“Link… I—”

“I have to read about it a damn tweet!?” Link shoved Rhett again, leaving his hands on Rhett’s shoulders.

“The accident?” Rhett’s questioned stumbled out of his mouth. “It was nothing.”

“You just…” Link’s gaze dropped to Rhett’s chest. “You don’t get it.”

“But I… I wasn’t—”

“But you could have been!”

Rhett’s eyes widened as he stuttered his response “Link… look I—”

Link threw his hands in the air and stared up at the ceiling. “It’s seriously impossible for you to just…”

“To just, what?”

Link’s fingers knotted in his hair. “I don’t know…” He sighed, pulling off his glasses and rubbed at his temples. “Apologize.”

“Hey.” Rhett kicked Link’s shoe, getting his attention. “You know me... I don’t apologize unless I mean it.” His cheeks rounded above his smirk.

“And that’s the fucking problem, Rhett!” Link slid his glasses back on, stooping forward, slapping his thigh. “Unbelievable…” he muttered under his breath.

Rhett’s amused expression faded.

“You’re so damn selfish! You know that? You just...” The anger slowly ebbed from Link’s voice, as he downcast his gaze. “If I’d… I would’ve… you would’ve been… the first person…” He turned away.

“Link… Link, wait.” Rhett grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t.”

“But—”

“I said,” Link wheeled around and pushed Rhett hard into the door, leaving it to rattle against its frame, “don’t,” he breathed as he unceremoniously crashed his lips into Rhett’s.

The kiss was violent, tinged with anger, but there was a quiet desperation in the clench of Link’s jaw and his whitening knuckles as he clung desperately to the loose collar of Rhett’s hoodie.

Rhett’s hands were frozen at his sides as Link pressed his body against the door, his eyes wide and worried. But Link’s grasp on him was steadfast, unyielding. Rhett’s surprise gave way under the force of it, his eyes drifting closed, the tension in his shoulders melting away. His hands found Link’s waist, nestling into the curve of him.

Link parted his lips against Rhett’s, a small but impassioned groan rolling out through the gap.

Rhett tipped his head to the side, nestling his nose against Link’s and opening up to the inviting lips on his own.

There was a slight stutter of hesitation, of tentative tongues and quivering lips, but hands roamed up backs and wove into hair, slipped beneath cloth. Bodies pressed together, chests heaving, and hearts pounding. Brand new, and yet, familiar.

Rhett’s grip tightened, his fingertips pressing into the soft skin covering Link’s hips as he swapped their positions, breaking their kiss and pressing Link’s back to the door. “What are we doing?” he panted, eyes darting between Link’s.

“I don’t know.” Link’s breath was ragged and raw, his eyes wandering and far away with desire. “But don’t stop.”

A growl emanated from deep in Rhett’s chest as he closed his mouth over Link’s, forcing apart soft lips with an intruding tongue. His fingers hooked Link’s belt loops and he pulled their hips together, rolling his own and pinning Link to the door.

Link moaned, the sound of it muffled in their joined mouths. His hands roamed From their position on Rhett’s chest to wrap together behind his neck, knotting into the soft curls at its base. He stood on the tips of his toes, intensifying the kiss for a brief moment before he pulled away, swollen-lipped and breathless. “Rhett… I—”

“I know.” Rhett’s hand cupped Link’s cheek. “Me too.” He nudged Link’s head to the side and buried his face in the dip of his collarbone. His hand slid down over Link’s neck, the pad of his finger following the line of the tendon that lead to the top button of Link’s shirt, his fingers working it open to expose the sharp lines of his shoulders, to gain access to more of his soft skin.

Link bit down on his lower lip to stifle the sounds of pleasure as his nails dug into Rhett’s scalp and neck, his hips bucking forward.

Rhett suckled and nipped at the pounding artery under his tongue. “I’m sorry,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to the reddened skin his teeth had marked.

“Shh,” Link whispered, his head lolling against the door.

Rhett kissed his way back to Link’s mouth, but stopped short, his lips waiting for his eyes to meet their target, bright blue and glimmering. “Link… I love—”

“I know,” Link smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and for putting up with my nearly incessant need to make everything at least a little angsty.
> 
> RTR <3


End file.
